familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Wintrone (1869-1926)
Andrew Wintrone (1869-1926) Parents *Tron Andersen Wintrone (1840-1915) Birth He was born on June 20, 1869. Marriage He married Olia Brooten (1873-?), aka Olive Brooten, on May 25, 1895. She was the daughter of Christie and Andrew Brooten. Children *Olga Wintrone (1896-) was born April 16, 1896 and she married Oscar Hanson and later a Severude. *Frank Wintrone (1897-1917) was born December 29, 1897 and he died March 20, 1917. *Gina Wintrone (1900-) was born March 21, 1900. *Bennie Wintrone (1902-1969) was born June 17, 1902 and he married Agnes Theodora Briggs (1912-1982). *Hilda Wintrone (1904-1979) was born August 28, 1904. *Clara Wintrone (1906-1998) was born on May 11, 1906. *John Wintrone (1908-1950) was born April 4, 1908 *Paul Wintrone (1910-) was born February 21, 1910 *Alma Wintrone (1913-1995) was born October 17, 1912 and she married Henry Guibord. *Carl Wintrone (1916-) was born May 28, 1916. Olga was born April 16, 1896, and is the wife of the late Oscar Hanson, of Maple Grove Township. Frank was born Dec. 29, 1897, and died March 20, 1917. Gina was born March 21, 1900. Bennie was born June 17, 1902. Hilda was born Aug. 28, 1904. Clara was born May 11, 1906. John was born April 4, 1908. Paul was born Feb. 21, 1910. Alma was born Oct. 17, 1912. Carl was born May 28, 1916. Biography *1970 church centennial: "Trone and Gunhild Wintrone homesteaded in Dallas Township in 1871. Their children were Andrew, Gust, Theodore, Anna, and Gena. Gust was an active resident of the village. He built the house now owned by our village president. He worked tirelessly at Luther Park in his retirement years. Andrew was married to Olia Braaten and they had ten children: Olga, Mrs. Severude, mother of Ed Severude: Alma, Mrs. Henry Guibord, and sons Lester and Jim live here. Hilda, Paul, and Carl live on the homestead." *Newton S. Gordon in History of Barron County, Wisconsin in 1922: "Andrew Wintrone is one of the real leaders among the farmers of Dallas Township. He was born in La Fayette County, this state, June 20, 1869, the son of Trone and Gunhild (Hazelhaugen) Wintrone. These good people were born in Norway, and were there married. In 1869 they came to America and settled in La Fayette County, Wisconsin. From there they moved to Eau Claire, and in 1871 came to Barron County, and took a homestead in Section 12, West, Dallas Township. He erected a good set of buildings and succeeded in clearing up about 70 acres. Here he carried on general farming and dairying, until 1910, when he retired and moved to the Village of Dallas. where he continued to live until his death, October 16, 1915, and where his wife still resides. In the family there were five children: Andrew, Gust, Theodore, Anna, wife of John Amundsen, of Dallas Township, and Gina, wife of Charles Johnson, of Ashland, Wisconsin. Andrew came to Barron County with his parents, and attended the district schools. As a young man he spent nine seasons in the woods and on the river drives. In 1892 he purchased 80 acres of his father's farm. In 1911 he purchased other eighty. Later he sold 40 acres, making him a good place of 120 acres. He has erected a good set of buildings, and has continued the improvements and developments. On this place he successfully carries on general farming and dairying, and has a good herd of cattle which he is breeding from Shorthorns into Guernseys. A man of influence in his community, Mr. Wintrone has done considerable public service. For six years he was supervisor on the town board. In this capacity he looked well to the administration of town affairs, and was specially favorable to a more efficient road repairing system. For five years he was a valued member of the school board. He is an excellent type of the modern Wisconsin farmer. Enterprising in spirit, a real friend of every progressive movement, and ever willingly considering new ideas and improved methods, he is hard working and industrious, and represents everything that is best in farm life. He has taken stock in various local enterprises, including the New Richmond Packing Plant. Mr. Wintrone was married May 25, 1895 to Olia Brooten, the daughter of Andrew and Christie Brooten, the former of whom is dead, and the latter of whom is living on the home farm in Dallas Township, with her son, Ole. Mr. and Mrs. Wintrone have had ten children: Olga was born April 16, 1896, and is the wife of the late Oscar Hanson, of Maple Grove Township. Frank was born Dec. 29, 1897, and died March 20, 1917. Gina was born March 21, 1900. Bennie was born June 17, 1902. Hilda was born Aug. 28, 1904. Clara was born May 11, 1906. John was born April 4, 1908. Paul was born Feb. 21, 1910. Alma was born Oct. 17, 1912. Carl was born May 28, 1916. The family faith is that of the Norwegian Lutheran Church." External link *Andrew Wintrone (1869-1926) at Findagrave Images File:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 308777312.jpg|1910 US census File:Wintrone-Andrew 1922.png|1922 biography File:Wintrone-Trone bio.png|1970 biography Category: Non-SMW people articles